


Jason Is Accidentally On His Best Behavior

by watchingthestars13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick And Jason Are Just Fuck-Buddies, Dick Is Hurt, F/M, I just want one big happy batfamily, I'm sorry if they're ooc, Jason and Selina are tattle buddies, Jason's foul mouth, M/M, This Is STUPID, but y'all know what i'm sayin, is that too much to ask, or are they more????????, well they're not happy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthestars13/pseuds/watchingthestars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason hasn't heard from Dick in a while, and finds out he's been seriously hurt. Pissed off, he rushes over to the Manor without thinking it through. Anger and waffles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason Is Accidentally On His Best Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> my jaydick inspiration comes in random periods of time, usually along the lines of 12-3 AM, and it's pissing me off a little, because I'm tired but I don't want to stop writing.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, It's almost 2 AM and I'm supposed to be alseep. Blame it on me.  
> Enjoy! <3

 

Jasons life was weird.

Weird was even putting it lightly. His life was plenty weird even without the fact that he was supposed to be dead. Resurrection was a bitch.

After that, it only got weirder. He didn't have a family anymore, keyword being anymore. The closest thing to a parental figure he had was, well, himself. He was his own protector and he realized it'd always needed to be that way. Selina said that he was just a stray kitten, and that if he didn't stop brooding when he came over to her appartment, she was going to send at least ten of her billion cats over to his place. Jason didn't doubt she would.

It wasn't like Jason had a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Fuck-buddy? Well, that's a different story. He slept around a lot, used to anyways. Lately though, he hasn't really been interested in doing so. No, that does not make him whipped, and he's definitely not realized he's asexual all of a sudden. Sex is still something he wants and craves. Like right now, for example.

No, Jason "Red Hood" Todd had his mind stuck on a special _someone_. Even thinking about it like _that_ made him make a retching noise. He took a drag of his lit cigarette, and stared out over Gothams rooftops. She was a pretty sight sometimes, and it made him a little sentimental. 

Much like the sound of a grappling hook behind him did. 

This person that Jason was stuck on, was no other than Nightwing, aka Dick Grayson, aka the first Boy Wonder, the first Robin. Now, you may ask yourself, why would Dick, the Golden Boy, be the _least_ bit interested in Jason Todd, the homicidal black sheep of the family? 

Fuck if Jay knew, but Dick was. So interested that Jason got to fuck him so hard he left brusies on Dick's thighs and hickeys on his neck that looked more like bruises than hickeys. Yeah. That kind of interested.

It was usually in a rush of adrenaline they tumbled together, in alleys, on dark rooftops, where they could stifle their cries of pleasure as they fucked, but Jason couldn't just see it as being Dick's fuck-buddy. No no. His brain had to be fucking with him too, because Dick always seemed reluctant to leave, or even peel himself off Jason after they finished. He assumed the disappointed (also very rough) tone Dick used when he said goodbye was just disappointment in himself. That made the most sense anyways.

Light feet landed behind him, and he heard a reluctant huff.

"Ah, spawn of Satan," Jason said with a sigh, turning around to see the current Robin standing there, aka Damian Wayne. He had a scowl etched into his features, but he looked more determined than usual. That was unsettling.

"Todd," he answered, unaffected. Jason blew some smoke his way, and Damians nose scrunched in disgust. 

"You know, you pollute the air."

"Environment champ now too? You're such an inspiration," Jason cooed with an illmeant smirk. Damian didn't rise to the bait, merely stayed silent. Jason took another long drag. "What do you want?" Damian shuffled on his feet, the gesture so childlike and uncertain Jason's jaw nearly dropped.

"I'm usually not allowed out on patrol alone," Damian said slowly. Jason hummed. He hadn't either gotten to do that as Robin. Glad the rules didn't change. It was always him and Bruce, or on rare occasions, him and Dick. Those were the nights Jason liked the most. That's when he noticed that Damian was looking around now and then, looking for something. Or rather some _one_. 

"You snuck out to see me?" Jason said, surprise coloring his tone along with disbelief. "Why, Robin, how romantic of y-"

"The family is grieving," Damian interrupted. "I'm not allowed outside. Only Red Robin an Batgirl are allowed to now." Jason's stomach clenched. 

Dickie?

"Another Robin is dead?" Jason asked, his voice suddenly montone and entirely not his own. Damian shook his head and the pressure around Jasons ribs lessened.  _Alive_ , he thought with relief,  _he's alive._

Wait, whoa. When did he start caring about the fact that Dickie was hurt?

"Injured. Severely."

"Like, the no-arms-left kind of injured, or shot kind of injured?"

"Shot. Three times. One bullet broke his collarbone, another went through his thigh, and the last one nicked his ribs on the right side," Damian said, as if he was a doctor himself. "He's currently in a drug induced coma. That's how Batgirl found him."

"Who did it to him?" Jason asked through gritted teeth. Damian's scowl seemed more worried than usual.

"That's what I was about to ask you, Todd. Apparently the Red Hood has claimed that he beat Nightwing up." Jason laughed out loud.

"Really now? Fucking brilliant," he laughed, his laugh turning a little manic. Someone was trying to pin Nightwing's almost murder on him. Just what he fucking needed. "Yeah, well, tell B I didn't do shit. Dickie'll tell you when he wakes up."

Demon spawn was silent as Jason put his cigarette out against the rooftop, probably questioning how honest Jason was being. But why would he lie about beating the snot out of Dick? He would've taken pride in it, for sure, Damian thought. Oh how wrong he was.

The cogs in Jason's mind were turning. Who did he know that was good enough to take Nightwing out with bullets? Not Deadshot, he rarely missed the head, and why would he drug Dick? And pin it on Jason? Both of those things confused him. Why not kill him? Capture him?

"You didn't hurt him, then?" Damian said slowly, his one eyebrow raised under the domino.

"Nope," Jason muttered. "Go on. Scurry back home before the Big Bad Bat comes for you and finds out you've been hanging out with me." He waved in Damian's general direction as he popped his helmet on. He needed to go meet someone.

He didn't wait for Robin to jump away, instead he jumped off the roof before Damians eyes turned to slits and he actually started paying attention to how pissed Jason now was.

\---

Selina was in her appartment as he crawled in through her window. She was on the couch with one of her many cat's in her lap, and was dressed in a robe. 

"Jason," she greeted with a purr. He was immediately attacked by three cats, and petted them obediently, whilst simultaniously taking his helmet off. 

"You heard about Nightwing?" Jason asked as he picked one of the cats up, a dark one with a patch of white on it's back. She hummed with a pout.

"Not even gonna say hello?" Her voice was all seductive and very faked innocence, and he snorted. 

"No. Did you hear about Nightwing?" 

"Oh, yes, I did," she said, patting the spot on the couch next to her that wasn't occupied by cats. He sat down. "Heard he got shot two days ago."

"By who?" She played with a kitty's paw distantly.

"He was dosed with Ivy's sleeping gas mixed with a heavy new drug. It might not wear off."

"What?" he said in alarm, and Selina smirked. 

"Oh settle down, I thought that's what you wanted. For all the Robins and Batman to drop dead?" He was attacked by yet another cat, caramel fur mixed with white. He knew better than to deny Selina's cats' affection around her.

"That was a while ago, and you know that. You didn't... You didn't do it, did you?" 

"Oh please, like Batman needs to get more brooding. Killing his favorite son? Doesn't seem like the best idea to me," she sighed. Then she propped her elbow up on the back rest and gave him a look that was all feline, a cat seeing a mouse after days of hunger. "Why do you care anyways? Still crushing on Nightwing?"

"What? No," he scoffed.

"Oh come on kitten. You and I both know the batboys are pretty," she winked at him, and he made a retching noise.

"Who's trying to pin the dumbfuck's butchering on me?" Selina seemed to be thinking silently, for once taking their conversation somewhat seriously.

"I've heard about something called Talon? I'm not entirely sure what it is, but I've seen something dark running around the city that isn't wearing kevlar or talking like it's smoked a billion cigarettes in it's life," she said, and Jason snorted. 

Talon. Hm. He'd have to dig around more. 

"Thanks Selina," he said with a sharp grin, and she gave a purr of recognition. 

"Don't wanna stay the night? I've got ice cream," Selina said in an alluring tone. Jason shook his head and placed the cats on him elsewhere before he ducked out the window again. 

"I gotta go do something," he said. She nodded, waving absently at him.

"Of course you do. Say hi to Batman for me!" Jason dropped down onto the fire escape with a low chuckle. 

\---

After some tracking down and a bloodbath, Jason was content. The guy that had nearly killed Dick was dead now, and his corpse taken care of. Dick would probably be pissed, but he didn't fucking care right now. Now he wanted a shower and some well deserved sleep.

Except he couldn't.

It was five AM and he couldn't sleep because whenever he closed his eyes he imagined Dick bleeding out from bullets, his last thoughts blurred from drugs. The thought sent a full-body shiver through him, and he hated it, he hated it so much. Why the fuck should he even care about Dick? They were just fuck-buddies. 

Hm. Well, if Dick died, Jason wouldn't have a fuck-buddy anymore. That was a good enough reason to go see him. Oh yeah. Totally.

That's at least what he repeated in his head as he approached the Manor on his bike at 5:30 AM on a Thursday morning.

Apparently, Jason's brains had taken a vacation, because he only realized what he was doing when he knocked on the huge doors to the manor and was met with silence.

"Fuck," he hissed and grabbed ahold of his hair, frozen in panic.

And then the door opened, showing a more than mildly surprised Alfred Pennyworth in a suit. 

"Master Jason," he said in surprise, his British accent as crisp as the morning chill around them. Jason focused on the fact that it was 5:30 AM and that Alfred was already in a suit.

"Seriously Al? It's 5 in the morning," he said in disbelief, and the butler gave him a small smile.

"I could say the same, Master Jason," Alfred replied dryly, and Jason chuckled awkwardly. 

"Right...." 

"Would you like to come in? I have done the usual breakfast arrangements, but I could set out an extra plate," he said and stepped aside. Suddenly Jason felt really fucking uncomfortable, and he flinched away like a skittish dog.

"Uh, no, I think I'm just gonna-" he began, but was interrupted when Damian came into the greeting hall from the dining room.

"Todd!" he called, with a cup of tea in his hands. He looked like the spitting image of Bruce without his domino on, and in a set of blue pjs, he looked every part the billionare son. "What are you doing here?"

He was tempted to just stay to piss Damian and Bruce off, and Alfred didn't seem to mind. It was probably a little upsetting that Jason would rather disappoint the man who was supposed to be his adoptive father than his adoptive father's butler, but Al was always a better parent than Bruce had been. 

"I came to see how... Dickiebird was doing," he said, giving Damian a smirk. "And I haven't eaten Al's waffles in years." Tim came out from the dining room with a shell shocked expression and a pair of Superman pj pants. Replacement was such a fucking nerd.

"Jason?" he said in surprise. Jason cocked his head to the side.

"Master Dick is resting downstairs," Alfred said, and waved him on. "Come along then. There is certainly more than enough waffles to go around." With those words, Jason stepped inside the Manor for the first time since his resurrection. 

It looked exactly like he remembered it. 

He was led into the dining room by Alfred, and Damian and Tim were still giving him looks like he'd just grown a second head. He didn't blame them. What the fuck was he doing? 

As always, Jason got fidgety when he was sat down by Alfred and the butler pinned him with his famous calculating gaze.

"Have you been eating correctly lately, Master Jason?" he asked.

"That depends, does takeout count as 'correctly'?" he fired back as the other two took their seats again, Damian watching him intently. It kind of creeped Jason out how much he looked like both his mother and his father when he did that. Alfred tsked at him.

"Certainly not," he said and flopped down three waffles on Jason's plate. Tim shoved the syrup over the table, and Damian the sugar. 

"Then no." Jason ate the waffles with both sugar and syrup, much to Damians disgust, and Tim's amusement. The brothers watched each other intently as they ate, Damian sipping his tea with all the concentration a ten year old could muster.

"You're here about Dick," Tim stated, not asked, when Jason was on his fifth waffle and was seriously concidering moving into the Manor just for the good food. Jason grunted, neither confirming or denying, but Tim seemed to take it as a confirmation. "Logically, isn't he the one you want dead the most?" 

"No, that would be B," Jason supplied, and Tim hummed. 

"Understandable. But then number two must be Dick. For not... You know."

"Avenging my death? Letting the Joker roam around still?" Jason said with a bitter laugh. Tim shrugged.

"Something like that."

"Demon spawn is number two," he said.

"And you're number one on my list, Todd," Damian squinted at him.

"Aw, you're so cute when you try to threathen me," Jason cooed. "Like a little puppy. All yip, no bite."

"I could take you here and now!" Damian called out.

"Yip," Jason whispered with a grin.

"Master Jason," came Al's sharp voice from the doorway, and Jason noticed how Damian was almost on top of the table to get to him.

"Sorry Al," he said, not losing his grin one bit. Damian growled, and Tim pushed him back down in his chair.

"Geeze, simmer down," he said. "I thought you beat Dick up in the first place?"

"Shoot him three times, then drug him and leave him to die? Hell no," Jason said, shaking his head as he took a sip of the tea he'd just gotten from Alfred. "I'm more of a headshot kinda guy."

Tim sighed.

"Right." He pushed a hand through his hair. "Well, Bruce is down with Dick. Hasn't left his side in like, twenty-four hours."

"It's confirmed, the man has a bladder of steel," Jason said and threw his hands in the air. "This is why he flies a private jet. He can't go through metal detectors." Tim snickered.

"I'm pretty sure he's just that rich," he said. Jason waved a piece of waffle around in the air.

"I'm telling you. Bladder of steel." He nodded seriously, which just caused Tim to snicker again.

"Master Damian, Master Tim, I believe you must start to prepare for school," Alfred said in a demanding tone, and the two brothers grumbled, but scurried off, leaving Jason to look at the clock. Huh. Already seven. It must've been more 6 AM than 5 when he got here.

Somewhere inside himself, there was still a piece of him that had his routine with Alfred memorized. He brought his dishes into the kitchen, and found that it looked exactly the same too. When he carefully opened a cabinet where the sugar had been when he lived here, he was a little horrified and equal parts amazed that the house had changed so little. Still the same tea brands in the same tattered box, and the two kinds of sugar and the unused expensive coffee beans. Holy shit.

Jason was so amazed and horrified he didn't notice when Alfred started pulling stuff out of the fridge, making lunches.

"You were here about Master Dick?" Alfred said suddenly, and Jason blinked.

"Right. Still in the clock?" he asked in a distracted manner. Alfred nodded.

"As it has always been."

\---

He doesn't really remember actually walking through the halls in the manor or through the clock. 

All he knows is that he's staring at an unconscious Dick, who is very pale and has bandages over his entire front torso, at least the part that isn't covered by a sheet. Bruce is slumped in a chair, but his blue eyes are pinned on Dick's chest, that's rising and falling, but barely noticable.

And all Jason can think of now is the fact that Dick looks so pale and so out of it.

And he can't take it.

In a blur, he's by Dick's side, and Bruce is suddenly as tense as a bowstring, but Jason doesn't fucking care, fuck Bruce, fuck him!

"Dickiebird?" he say's quietly as he brushes Dick's hair out of his face. Gently, oh so gently, and he shouldn't, but fucking hell, Dick is dying! So he rests his palm on Dick's cheek and Bruce has apparently dragged his head out of his ass long enough to not shove him out of the cave, ass first.

"Jason?" he says instead, his voice a mix of confusion, that patented Batfamily emotional constipation, and shock. Jason ignored him and grabbed Dick's slim wrist, the one he was used to pin down against rooftops, and brick walls. His skin was paler up close, his face a horrifying calm, and Jasons fingers looked for Dickie's pulse.

When he found it, it was slow, too slow.

"He's been dosed with Ivy's usual sleeping gas and a new drug called Septic," Jason suddenly said out loud, directing his attention to Bruce without actually looking up. "It gives you euphoric hallucinations." He'd had one of his lieutenants look the drug up, and apparently, the effects were pretty bad. Usually memory loss, but ingested in big doses, it could cause permanent brain damage, and Jason didn't believe in any kind of deity, but if he would have been more of a religious guy, he would have been praying that Dick wouldn't get brain damage.

"How do you know?" Bruce demanded to know. Jason finally spared the disaster of a man a glance that was more of an eye roll.

"I'm a drug lord. Please. Give me some credit."

"I've ran his blood tests already. There's no sign of any other drug than Ivy's sleeping gas."

"Because it's literally 'horny' liquified, it's a natural substance. Dick is having the wet dream of his life. Which is probably gonna make him a masochist if he was injected with the drug first and then shot." Bruce face was an impressive blank slate. "Go on. Test him again. Mix up an antidote and wake him the fuck up."

Bruce glared at him, but stood up anyways, and made his way over to the Batcomputer.

When Jason knew Bruce wasn't looking at him and Dick directly, he dropped Dick's hand and slumped back in his chair, kicking his feet up on Dick's bed. He'd have to cut down a thousand trees and eat like, fifty steaks to make up for the chick flick moment. He wasn't very pleased with that.

One look at Dick's face made something in him whisper that it didn't have to be that way.

 

It took Bruce approximately an hour to fix the antidote. Jason wasn't dumb. He knew Bruce could have taken his time with it, but he was probably just as eager to get Dick up ( _hah_ ). He pressed the syringe into the IV drip by the bed, and it took about five seconds before Dick started stirring a little. 

" _Jay,_ " he moaned quietly as he shifted a little in bed, and Jason nearly jumped out of his chair. Arousal down his spine and curled in his stomach at the quiet moan, because that was how Dick sounded when he was so close to coming that the only words he could make out inbetween cries of pleasure were 'more' and 'fuck' and 'Jay'.

Bruce eyes seemed to widen comically as he heard his first son moan his supposedly younger brothers name like it was a prayer, and Jason kept the smugness on the down-low. The only reason they fucked wasn't just for the release. Jason felt like violating Bruce's golden boy once in a while, okay?

Dick wriggled a little in his sleep, and that apparently nudged his broken collarbone, because suddenly his blue eyes snapped open with a pained gasp. His vision was blurry and he was aware of throbbing pain in his entire body, exactly everywhere. The light was too bright. Was he dead?

"Dick?" came a quiet voice, as if it was calling for him from a hundred feet away. It sounded like Bruce. If it was Bruce, he wasn't dead.

Dick felt someone closer than Bruce, and he managed to open his eyes again, blearily blinking up at... "Jay?" he said, his voice hoarse as he watched the light catch on the ends of Jason's hair. His face was lit from behind, and his blue eyes with green flecks were bright with something that looked like concern.

"Yeah," Jason replied softly, and everything hit Dick like a train. The bullets, the drugs... His mind was struggling to catch up again when Jason shifted a little, and Dick pressed a hand to Jason's chest.

"You're pretty," he muttered, and shock washed over Jason like ice cold water for a second. He snorted.

"And you're high," Jason replied, seeing Bruce out of the corner of his eye. Watching. Observing. Understanding.

"M'be."

"Dick," Bruce voice rang out, and Jason gave Bruce an innocent look.

"What's the matter, B?" Jason drawled, even though his nerves were rattling. He didn't even have a gun on him. Bruce had a batcave full of weapons. The odds were not in his favor.

"You're... Dating." He uttered the word like a curse.

"Dating's a strong word," Jason began, when Dick cut him off, obviously pushing through the fog in his mind.

"Yeah. Dating."

Jason stared at Dick, but he looked a little like a handgrenade with it's pin out had just been dropped by his feet. 

"Dating?" both Jason and Bruce said in shock. Dick shot Jason a stern look.

"Months, Jay. How long have you fucked others?" he mumbled sleepily, letting his head loll to the side to look at Jason with barely raised eyebrows. Jason's blinked.

"Fair point." Dick, seemingly pleased, turned his head back to Bruce with a wince.

"You're brothers!" Bruce said, his usual calm resolve apparently slipping.

"Adopted. Legally, we're not even that, since I'm dead," Jason pointed out. Bruce shot him a glare that Jason returned ten fold.

"Dick, you understand where my confusion is coming from," Bruce said, whipping out the 'I'm so disappointed' tone. Jason had heard it so much it didn't phase him anymore. "You're in a relationship with a criminal."

"Oh hey, speaking of, how's Selina?" Jason asked. Bruce growled.

"It's not like that!"

"You're doing that thing again. Didn't Al talk to you about the thing? The thing where you're being a stubborn asshole? That thing is happening right now, and you should cut it the fuck out," Jason alerted him. Bruce took a breath. Calmed himself. Or maybe decided that he was way to old for this shit. Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'll send Alfred down to check on you in an hour," he ground out and gave Jason a look that nearly crackled with the intensity of it. Jason gave him a fierce look back, but Dick just waved, completely unbothered. Perks of being high.

Despite that, Dick did have enough energy in him to grab Jason's jacket and tug him down by the bed.

"We should talk later," Dick said, blinking a little slower, obviously drifting to sleep. Jason grumbled as he rested his head by Dick's legs on the bed. He was tired now that he knew Dick was fine. Ish. Good enough in their line of work. When Dick's hand found his hair, Jason found that he was too tired to swat him off. 

"Yeah yeah, go the fuck to sleep," Jason muttered. Dick laughed quietly, but closed his eyes and played with a tuft of Jason's dark hair.

Jason's life was weird as hell. But hey, Dick still liked him. He couldn't be that fucked up then.

\---


End file.
